The present invention relates to communications devices and more particularly to a device and method for hands-free push-to-talk functionality associated with a communications device.
Walkie-talkie or push-to-talk type communications services are becoming more widely available from communications service providers, as communication standards are being adapted to provide such functionality or services. Walkie-talkie communication service have many advantages including lower cost because such service, while typically involving a flat monthly fee, may not be charged against a user's monthly airtime minutes allotted by the user's particular subscription plan. Additionally, the service does not typically require that phone numbers have to be dialed and multiple parties can usually talk to one another simultaneously.
These services operate using push-to-talk (PTT) functionality. That is, a user must push and hold a button to be in a speaking or transmit mode and must release the button to switch to a receive or listen mode. Accordingly, to conduct a two-way conversation, the user must be continually pushing and releasing the PTT button. This may be a nuisance or inconvenient, particularly under some circumstances when a user is involved in an activity that does not permit the user to perform such actions or requires the user to use both hands.